


Dragons Boy.

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Dragon Dean Winchester, Epic Battles, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Dean runs for his life and drops into the world of the supernatural. Dean and Castiel will have to battle for his right Deans freedom from creatures who want to use his powers for evil. Will Castiel and his family beat all odds? Or can the Alpha and Omega to be together and live in peace.





	1. Out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Being Beterd thanks to Spnfankat81...You find friendship in the best of places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in a house that holds hidden dangers, but first, he must our run the dark that's chasing him.

The young boy ran, his lungs were on fire, his chest tight not unlike a boa constrictor. Legs pumped hard, but they burnt, the pain becoming too much. He weaved through the trees, vines threatening to trip him, sharp bramble’s ripping his pyjama pants, never stopping. Needing to get away from the terror he would face if he slowed down. 

 

Coming to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest, observing a red brick wall to his right, seeing how high and foreboding it was with razor-sharp barbs twisting on the top. Hearing shouts behind him, glancing around for an escape. There was a tree standing watch near the wall. The boy ran and climbed it efficiently, not concerned that he had bare feet his slippers lost along the route he had taken. 

 

The night was light with silvery fingers from the moon to guide his way. Scrambling near the branch that lightly kissed the wall, bending with the boy’s weight. The drop had to be at least six or seven feet, but his fate would be so much worse if they found him. With his heart in his mouth, he cleared the sharp barbs and jumped.

 

Landing on a heap of foul-smelling dirt, it looked like he had ended up in a compost heap. His ankle smarted, and he was slightly dazed. On this side of the wall he could hear little to nothing of the men, he did not want to be discovered, so he walked softly on high alert, who knows what he had dropped himself into.

 

The moon illuminated his path, and the boy walked around a well-managed garden. He could smell onions, jasmine, and lily’s wafting in the night’s frigid air. After all the running, he began to cool down his legs felt like jelly, and he struggled to get his breath, regardless he needed to keep moving. 

 

Walking through a walled archway that led to a small path, each side had a hip height privet border. Running his hands over it, feeling the prickle of leaf and branch he made is way forward. Looming up in the distance was a large house, an owl hooted, and a fox barked. The boy jumped at the sudden noise. 

 

Closer to the house now, searching for a door, but finding only windows. Hoping he wasn’t going to find an enemy but a friend, someone that would help him in his time of need. He just needed a place to stay for the night until he could move on in the morning. 

 

Moving around the lower levels, the boy spotted a window open. He couldn’t squeeze through, so he manipulated it wider. Slipping through, landing on a wooden floor, he hissed in pain as his ankle protested the sudden jolt. 

 

There were dying embers in the fireplace, and the boy shuffled over, a high back chair sat near a small lamp, and a book that looked like its owner had left it. The boy didn't dare switch the light on, but he did grab the comfy looking blanket that sat on a couch. He placed it around his shoulders and curled up near the fire. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion the pull of sleep dragging him under.

  


XxXxXxX

  


The boy awoke, sunlight streamed through the now-closed window. He started to panic, rubbing the haze of sleep out of his eyes. His green eyes widened in horror as he realised there was someone else in the room. Glancing up next to the chair stood a man he had his arms folded and a frown on his handsome face.

 

“We need to talk.” Came a gruff, harsh voice.

 

“Please, I’ll go, I won’t bother you.” Squeaked the boy, in terror.

 

“You broke into my house. I think I deserve an explanation. Come with me please.” 

 

The tone of the man’s voice was firm; the boy knew he would have to follow. Getting up on stiff legs, he wrapped his arms around himself, partly for comfort partly because he was cold, the fire in the room long gone. The man led him to a large kitchen area and told him to sit at the table. He knew he looked and smelled dirty and didn't like to sit on people’s chairs, in the state he was in. His mom had taught him manners. 

 

“Sir, I’m dirty. I don’t want to mess your chair up.” He said in a small voice.

 

The man peered over the island and appraised the boy, nodding in understanding. “Come.”

 

Following again he was led into a small downstairs bathroom. The tiles were a pale blue; the floor was sandstone. There was a small shower with a cream sink and toilet.

 

“The towels are under the sink. I will see if I can find some of Alfie’s clothes for you, go ahead and use what you wish.”

 

The boy nodded and started getting undressed, his pyjama pants and tee shirt had seen better days. He put them in the small pedal bin next to the sink. Stepping into the shower, he gingerly put it on and the warm water cascaded over his sore and battered body. He washed with soap and a clean washcloth that was folded neatly near the bottles — washing his hair, making him feel a little better. 

 

Getting out he dried himself, thankful there were warm fluffy towels. There were clean clothes on the toilet lid; he spotted a toothbrush and paste. Walking out, back to the kitchen, he sat in a chair.  A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was put in front of him with a glass of juice; he thanked his host as he started to eat.

 

Finishing his meal, not realising how hungry he was, he put his knife and fork together and looked up at the man. He had dark hair that curled in places around the nape of his neck. He was tall, maybe about six foot, not very old, but what did he know. The man stared and hardly blinked he had a strange tattoo that snaked down his neck, like fish scales.

 

“So, what’s your story?” The man asked, giving the boy his undivided attention.

 

The boy sat up and exhaled a deep breath; he owed the man his story. He had no idea if he was a friend or foe, but he had to trust him, he felt like he could.

 

“My name’s Dean, Dean Kur Winchester. I’m fourteen years old.”

 

The man sat up straighter after he said his name, his light azure eyes seemed sharper and he seemed to soak up all the information the young boy imparted. Dean carried on with the tale; after all, it's not every day you find a teenager asleep on your floor.

 

“My mom died she was sick, I-I cared for her. Mom said I had to look after my little brother Sammy, so I promised I would. There was a book she needed to give me, but dad said I had to pick Sammy up from school by the time I got back she’d gone". Taking in another steadying breath to help keep his emotions under control, Dean forged on with his story. "Dad moved us around. We stayed with mom’s friends, Dad didn’t like them. Aunt Donna and Aunt Jody are married and in the police department and dad doesn’t like that kind of thing. 

 

Uncle Bobby married Aunt Ellen, they had Joanna Beth, but then dad had a falling out with them, and we don’t get to see them anymore. Dad brought us back to Lawrence to the house mom died in, and we’ve lived here for over a year. Dad’s not, he drinks and gets angry; then I stand in the way so that Sammy won’t get hurt. 

 

Then things started getting weird. Dad brought this man around Alastair Raven, and his friends, they're not nice. Dad began to keep Sammy away from me. I looked after that kid all my life, and now. I was on my own; dad didn't speak much. Then he came to my room one night and he…he.” Tears built up in his eyes and he shook his head a firm hand passed him a box of tissues.

 

“Did he touch you, Dean?” The man asked, his blue eyes stormy suddenly.

 

“No Alastair came in and said he would get more money for me if I were pure. I don’t get what they were on about. Yesterday I heard they were taking me away. I called Uncle Bobby to come for Sammy; I was dressed for bed when I heard them come, and I got out of my window and ran. I saw the branch that hangs your garden. I landed in a compost heap then found the window.”

 

“Are you hurt? That’s quite a jump.” The man asked in concern.

 

“My ankle but I can walk on it.”

 

“Would you let me see? I can call my friend; she can come to see you.”

 

“I-I.”

 

The man smiled. It lit up his stern face, and Dean thought he should do that more often.

 

“Sir, what's your name? What do I call you?”

 

“My names Castiel, but most call me alpha or sir. Dean your mother’s maiden name do you know of it?”

 

“Yes, it was Campbell, but we have never seen them. I’m named after my grandma.”

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open for a moment then he composed himself. “Dean, I need to invite some people into my home that will help you. I promise you now you will come to no harm in my den, it’s a foolish thing you did, but you were not to know.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I-they would have.” Dean shivered at the thought. 

 

“You're safe, do not worry, now sit back in the room I found you in, please don’t try to escape, that won’t help.” Castiel had a frown on his face.

 

“I won’t they may still be out there.” Dean could have sworn he saw a flash of red in the man’s eyes, now he knew he was a supernatural creature.

 

“Why don’t you read or rest, on the couch, my friends and family may take some time getting here.”

 

Dean nodded his head and went and sat on the couch. The fire was going again, and the room was warm. There was a bee cushion on the couch, and he popped it under his head. Dean felt full, clean, warm and safe for the first time since his mom passed. Slowly his eyes dropped, and he slipped into sleep, he felt something warm and softcover his body, and fingers brush through his hair, and he knew no more.


	2. Meeting fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls a meeting. Charlie visits and Castiel goes all Alpha but why can't he let Dean out of his sight?

Castiel observed the young boy fast asleep, he put the soft blanket over his small frame and ran fingers through his long blonde hair that was turning brown with age. The older dragon strolled out, closing the door, glancing up at his housemaid Penny: the only one that was allowed in his den to help clean and stock household items.

 

“Keep an eye on him, if he wakes up, please keep him in the room. I have the family coming.”

 

“I will get everything in order, sir.”

 

“Thank you, Penny.” The housekeeper nodded and went to clean the bathroom; she would hear if the boy awoke.

 

Castiel rubbed his face and sighed; he walked to the east wing where he would greet his family and friends. He pushed the heavy oak door and first opened a tribute to Isis. Before he summoned anyone, he needed to speak with his mom.

 

“Castiel what can I do for you son?”

 

“Mom, I need help.” Castiel’s voice belayed his turbulent mind. 

 

“Castiel what’s going on, please tell me.” 

 

So Castiel told his mom about the small boy who had the middle name of the first dragon, and he could be royalty. That he ended up in his den, but he had not come to any harm.

 

“Castiel he maybe royal blood, you need to call a meeting, we need to be sure. We will help him, but the fact he managed to come into your den, and you did not feel it… That boy could have been killed.”

 

“I felt like holding him mom, hiding him from the world. Then Dean told me about his dad and Raven. I will tear their throats out; I have never felt so furious in all my life. There is a younger draggling we have to save; Dean has a  younger brother.”

 

“This tale  gets more worrisome,” Groaned Naomi. “Call the meeting, and I will be there soon, hurry son, this is urgent.” 

 

They said goodbye and Castiel called his family and friends. Two boys’ lives depended on it.

  
  


XxXxXx

  
  


All eyes were on Castiel as he paced the room, hands firmly clasped behind his back. 

 

“Luke, can you deal with Al and his goons? Search around the boundary line. I want to know what they were doing in my woods.”

 

Luke nodded. “I’m on it, big brother,”

 

“Benny, I want to know why the warning signal didn't sound. Why Dean could have got in my den without me knowing.”

 

“Sure, boss,”

 

“Mom, can you research into the boy's background?”

 

“My pleasure son,” Naomi got her pen and pad out of her bag. 

 

“Gabriel, you need to be on the ground, see what your guys can dig up.” Gabriel grinned wickedly and saluted his brother.

 

“Michael, I want Winchester and Raven brought to the farm. When you find them.”

 

“Most certainly brother,” Growled Michael hating the fact draggling were involved. 

 

“Dot find Samuel get him safe.”

 

“My pleasure boss,” Dot started tapping on her iPad. 

 

“The boys are now under the protection of the Novak den, spread that word, if anyone harms them, we will retaliate.”

 

Castiel was pleased that all his family and friends had their tasks and were getting ready to assist him in helping the boys. Charlie came a little later as she was on house calls all day.

 

“Cassie where is this baby dragon, that managed to get past the highest-ranking dragon in the land. Also, the most protected den in North America.” Charlie bounced into the den house. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “This way, he’s in my small reading room.”

 

Castiel showed his friend to the room. No one should enter a dragon’s den unless invited and only mates get to see a dragon’s inner sanctum unless you wanted to die. The only ones allowed are dragons like Penny, who are born Omegas but can carry no kin, and mates and their draggling’s.

 

“Cassie I’ll be quick. I know this is hard for you that I'm here in the den.”

 

Castiel realised his fists were clenched and he just nodded. “I will be in the kitchen please wait over the line when you need to see me.”

 

Dean had awoken hearing silence, noting the half-open window. In a daze, he stumbled forward his ankle smarting. Dean hissed at the slight jolt of pain that zipped up his leg — wandering over to the window, he gazing on in captivating fascinating at the large sprawled out gardens before him. How on earth had he managed to navigate that maze in the dark? 

 

Charlie nodded and went into the room. The door creaked, letting the occupant know of her entrance.

 

Charlie smiled at the small boy who turned in concern. “Hey Dean, I’m Charlie. I’m the den doctor and your one lucky boy.”

 

“Why what’s going on Charlie?” Dean quizzed this chirpy woman.

 

“Nothing you need to worry too much about, your safe for now and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Okay, my foot hurts. Castiel said you could tend to it.”

 

“Sure, let me see that foot.” Charlie placed on a chair Dean and hiked his leg up. Hovering her hand over the swelling, concealing her healing hands. Then wrapped the ankle in a small white bandage for show. “I need to take some blood from you. Is that okay?”

 

“That’s fine.” Dean held out his arm patiently.

 

Charlie took the blood and examined the boy; she found him small for his age, and underweight. He needed feeding up, and he required vitamins he was lacking. “Dean when was the last time you ate other than this morning?”

 

“I don’t eat much, maybe every other day if I’m lucky. Sam tries to sneak food for me.”

 

“Dean, what colour is my hair?”

 

The teen opened his mouth, his eyebrows tight and knit together. “If I tell you, you won’t call me a freak?”

 

“Have people called you names before Dean?” Charlie was ever watchful of the young dragon. 

 

“Yeah, and they laughed at me,” Dean muttered glancing down shamefully. 

 

“Hey, sweetie, I don’t call anyone names.”

 

Dean peered at the doctor and nodded, “I see black and white most of the time, but I see in rainbows. I look at people, and I see their inner core. They have a light everyone does. There either dark or light nothing in between. I can see auras, the light around you. I know you have bright hair and Castiel dark. His eyes are light, and yours not. You’re not human. I know that much.”

 

“Dean, do you know much about the supernatural?”

 

“Mom was teaching me, said I was Kin, I never knew what that meant. Mom said she’d hidden a book at the house; I needed it to gain my power. I never found it. Mom said I was named after the first because I had a rare gift and not to trust my dad any more, he was tainted by evil.”

 

“I see, thank you for telling me all this Dean. Now walk with me, to the line Cassie wants to talk to me.”

 

Dean limped aside the doctor; he noticed there was a white line across the floor. On the wall was an important notice that read ‘No den fellows over this line, unless by permission of the den Alpha.’ They both heard a deep rumbling growl behind them, and they both turned. Charlie’s eyes went wide in shock.

 

“Dean, sweetie, you need to stay on that side of the line back away slowly. Castiel thinks you’re leaving and for some reason he thinks you’re a den mate". 

 

Dean shook slightly and started to move away from Charlie. “But how can that be Charlie?” Dean asked the young woman.

 

Charlie kept a close eye on her friend. “Dean he’s dangerous at the moment and will kill thinking I’m taking you away. You need to back up okay?”

 

Dean cautiously moved towards the man who was clearly a dragon from what the doctor was saying. “Alpha I’m here, I won’t go anywhere.”

 

Castiel came up to Dean and sniffed his neck and put his arms around him. The teen sighed and leaned in, not having comfort since his mom had passed.

 

Castiel’s eyes had gone crimson, but his head seems to clear. “Charlie forgive me, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Alpha I’m going to run this blood, but I think your mom’s correct Dean’s kin, he’s blue blood and he’s from the house of Campbell. Dean has a gift, and we need to protect him, he’ll be wanted and used if some members of the super community find out.”

 

Castiel growled again. “No one will touch him because if they lay one finger on him, they will be ash before they know it.”

 

“Good, so they should be. I will go now, call me if you need anything.” Charlie gave them the Vulcan sign and marched out of the house. 

 

Castiel had not let the teen go, but Dean was still hugging him back, so it was not a one-way hug.

 

Castiel looked down at the boy in his arms. “I’m sorry if I scared you, Dean, I think we need to talk about everything. We are trying to locate your dad, Raven and Samuel.”

 

“Will you look after Sam as well?” Dean commented. 

 

“Yes, he can’t be in the den, but I will find a safe place for him.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha, so much.”

 

“You’re most welcome, Dean. Now let’s go back to the reading room and get warm, and we will talk.”

  
  


XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

  
  


Still clinging on to Dean, Castiel led the boy back to the reading room. He'd never reacted like this before. All he’d seen was Charlie taking his young mate away he was ready to attack wanting to kill, protect the boy. Still not feeling settled, he sat Dean on his knee.

 

“I’m sorry, my inner dragon won’t let you go, not after finding you and thinking you were leaving,” Castiel muttered feeling slightly ashamed of his strange behaviour. 

 

“It’s fine Alpha whatever you need.”

 

“You’ve had a traumatic time, yet you’re still pandering to an old dragon, you’re exceptional.”

 

Dean wisely kept his mouth closed, knowing if he talked about himself, it would not be taken lightly by the dragon at that moment in time.

 

“Cas, what will happen now, if I can’t leave your den?”

 

“I think I will be okay once I know you’re safe. That Raven and your dad have been apprehended. When we find your brother, we can go search for your book and your powers. I can send for our wise dragon.”

 

Dean grinned, so Castiel had been listening to their conversation. “Okay, that’s great. Thank you so much. No one apart from my mom and Sam has ever done so much for me.

 

Castiel sighed and hugged the boy on his knee. “I would give anything to put a smile on your face, and I feel like my world would end if you were sad. I’m not certain why.”

 

“Maybe we can find out together.” Dean comforted the dragon.

 

“I would like that Dean very much.” There was a knock on the door, and Penny popped her head around.

 

“Sir, your mother and brother are here waiting in your study.”

 

“Thank you, Penny. Dean, I best go, please stay in the den.”

 

“No problem,”  replied Dean with a gloomy disposition. The events of the last twenty-four hours and his impending troubles weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

 

Castiel cast one long glance at the boy and walked out. Dean saw Penny hover near the door, and he turned to her.

 

“Ma'am, please could you show me the library, I will keep away from your work.”

 

The house Omega nodded at the boy. “That’s okay. I don’t mind showing you.”

 

Penny showed the young boy to the extensive library; he could not believe his eyes. Of course, everything was dark, but he saw the books, and the vast number of them all encased in wood. There was a ladder that wound around the room, a fireplace and two comfy chairs. 

 

“Dean, I will come to get you when supper is ready,” Penny told him.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Dean nodded at the older woman.

 

“Please call me Penny.” She went out of the room and left, and the young boy was searching for books on dragons.

  
Finding a book on mating and the rituals of dragon life. Dean settled down to read, he got lost in the book and ignored the environment around him.


	3. Heating-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to learn more about dragons. He goes through his first heat and realises he's an omega. Castiel does not handle the situation. Deans heat gets worse, and he heads towards Castiel's forbidden room.

 

Dean sought books on dragons wanting to find specific information. Why was it dangerous for him to enter Castiel's den and why had the alpha acted strangely towards Charlie? He had called Castiel Alpha but had no clue why, or how he knew what the older man's sub-designation was. 

 

Dean found an old large hard covered book that may help him; The history of mating and the rituals of dragon life.

 

**'Alpha dragons are notoriously territorial and protective of their den. Only house dragons, mates, offspring and omega siblings have access. The dragon's inner sanctum can only be accessed by mates and offspring. If an alpha dragons' senses danger they will attack to kill and protect those in the den'**

 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath,  _ 'Coming into Castiel's house that night he could have been hurt, even as young as he was.'  _

 

**'The inner den is where a dragon keeps its hoard. Popular myths recall tails of great treasures where a dragon would sit upon and attack anyone that would steal from their collection. Modern dragons collect anything from paintings to dolls. They will protect their den fiercely, and people have known to have died'.**

 

Dean paused with a rational mind.  _ 'Wonder what Cas collects I would love to find out.’ _

 

**'Alpha dragons treat their mates like gold and are protective. The alpha is dominant, to the omega's submissive nature. The alpha will try their best to make a mate happy. Dragons are one of the better superspecies. They don't treat omegas like a commodity and will always treat them with the utmost love and respect'.**

 

Dean heard running feet getting progressively closer. The library door swung open, and a somewhat flustered Castiel stood there panting, looking wildly around the room. Frowning Dean put the book on the table and watched the dragon gain his breath. 

 

"I had no clue where you were Dean," Castiel declared slight panic clear in his tone.

 

"I wanted to read more about dragons. Are you okay there alpha?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel cleared his throat and a flush appeared on his cheeks. "Yes, it's almost supper time, why don't you bookmark the page you're on and go wash up."

 

Dean nodded and grabbed one of the many colourful bookmarks on the coffee table. He wanted to explore the space more, but he was itchy and tired.

 

Penny put a dish of steak and fries on the table. Dean's eyes lit up never having such a treat. Digging in, his plate scraped clean with copious amounts of bread and butter, sitting back he rubbed his stomach with a contented sigh.

 

"Penny that was delicious are we celebrating something?" Dean's eyes roamed over the housemaid and Castiel. 

 

Castiel watched the boy eat with enthusiasm, enjoying the delighted noises that he made. "Dean we have this type of meal all the time, but I'm glad you're eating well,"

 

Dean turned to Penny. "That was great thank you, may I be excused?"

 

"You don't want dessert Dean?" Penny questioned. 

 

"We get dessert?" Dean whispered like Christmas and his birthday had arrived at once. Never having a lavish meal such as this before.

 

Penny smiled sadly at the boy and patted his shoulder. "I made a pie, I hope you like it,"

 

Dean certainly did, the buttery pastry and apples burst over his taste buds. He loved the pie and hoped Penny would make it again. Dean thanked her, getting up and giving her a hug. 

 

"You're most welcome, now why don't you go read, and I'll call you for a hot drink and cookies later. Charlie said you need feeding up, your all skin and bones."

 

Dean grinned and started to gather up the dishes, but Castiel told him to leave them and go and read in the library. When it was nine Penny ordered Dean back into the kitchen, he drank the creamy chocolate drink and ate peanut butter cookies. Penny showed him to his room. Getting him clothes from Castiel's younger brother Alfie, Dean said goodnight and a soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

 

XXXxxx

 

 

Moo nlight tumbled through cracks in the curtains. Delicate fingers of silvery rays caressed Deans face softly. Moisture gathered on his forehead and lips.

  
  


Moaning, shifting in his bed, seemingly troubled in his slumber. Goosebumps littered his skin, and he shivered, his clothes were soaked with sweat but none of this woke him, though his body was clearly going through change. 

  
  


When Dean woke the next day, his head felt heavy like small mice were drilling away at his skull. His legs and arms ached, and his joints felt stiff. Groaning he searched in the pile of clothes that Penny had left and went to have a shower. Washing away sweat and grime, Dean hoped to feel better, but nothing relieved the groggy feeling. 

 

Dean ventured downstairs his mood spiralling towards darkening shadows. His skin itched, switching between hot and cold. Maybe he was coming down with a cold he thought closing his arms around himself. Sitting down on the kitchen chair, not saying anything staring at the wooden table. Castiel moved his morning paper to catch the view and peered at the boy.

 

"Good morning Dean,"

 

Dean grunted but did not comment kicking his feet, knocking the chair leg. 

 

Castiel cleared his throat. "I gather you aren't a morning person, but we civilised creatures answer when spoken to."

 

"Morning," Dean mumbled without looking up at the alpha.

 

Penny placed a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns in front of him. The thought of food made his stomach clench, suddenly feeling nauseous. 

 

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," Dean commented pushing the dish away.

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow and clicked his tongue. "Eat please, we don't waste food in this house,"

 

Dean squinted at the Alpha dragon. "I said I'm not hungry,"

 

Penny could see the gathering storm in her master's bright blue eyes, they grew darker, and he growled softly. Penny observed Dean and saw how he shook slightly; his clothes were sticking to his flushed skin. 

 

Before her master's temper flared, she stepped in quickly. "Dean, how old are you?" Penny probed gently. 

 

"Oh, um fourteen,"

 

"I see, did your mom or dad, teach you about sub-designations? Alpha, beta, omega."

 

Dean seemed far away, but he shook his head trying to claw his way back to the present. "Mom passed away, and dad told the schools I could not take classes. Mom mentioned being kin, but I still don't know what that means. Dad wanted to keep me pure, but it's not like I'm going to have sex at fourteen." Dean huffed crossing his arms. 

 

"Oh, dear that's troubling,"

 

Castiel not honestly listening wanted Dean to eat and drink. His alpha instincts working overtime. He could see how thin the boy was, how neglected he'd been. It was up to him to make sure he got the correct nutrients for his body.

 

"I want you to eat up now Dean, and drink something,"

 

Dean suddenly stood knocking the chair backwards. He felt hot, tired, grumpy and itchy. 

 

"No, you can't make me," Dean yelled feeling like an over-inflated balloon, ready to explode at any given moment.

 

Castiel growled, slamming his hands down hard on the table. "Yes, I can, you're in my house, and will do as I say,"

 

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Then I won't stay," Taking off through the house the front door slamming behind him.

 

"W-hat just happened. I-I what did I do?" Castiel's eyes wide, his voice betrayed his fear trembling from his lips. 

 

Penny rolled her eyes at the clueless alpha. "Deans an omega, he's going into his first heat. That poor boy has no clue what's going on with his body."

 

"Dean left, and I got cross with him, I only wanted him to eat, I needed to care for him," Castiel whined, not entirely sure how to handle this situation. "He's gone, ran away and those men are out there." 

 

"Castiel, you need to find him, go,"

 

Castiel nodded, he did not need telling twice, rushing out of the house in search of the poor boy he scared only moments earlier. 

 

Dean found a hollow tree stump in the grounds, he felt sick but did not want to face an irate alpha again. Snuffling he wiped his face on his damp t-shirt. Dean guessed it was around noon from the force of the heat. 

 

"Hello down there," Came a disembodied voice,

 

"Hi, where are you?"

 

A shadow passed over his head, and there was a man, with shaggy blonde hair and twinkling amber eyes. "My names Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. I'm Cassie's little brother, also omega like you,"

 

"Nice to meet you. So, I'm an omega? What's happening to me?"

 

"We omegas go through heat. Basically, means we're ready to have babies. You will have a preheat now, then between sixteen and twenty-one you will go into a full heat."

 

"I hate how this makes me feel, I don't feel right in my skin,"

 

Gabriel nodded his head in understanding. "I understand your pain bud. Cassie said you had no clue about being an omega, so why don't I teach you? I can come into the den while he's doing work."

 

Dean wiped his eyes, they felt gritty. "I would love that; I wish my mom were here; she would have told me about this. How long does this pre-heat last?"

 

"Three days at the most. My brothers had everyone search the den and outside the boundaries for you. Now he's cleaning the house from top to bottom," Gabriel grinned. 

 

"Cas shouted at me, but my attitude stank so I kinda deserved it, Gabe. Will he punish me? I'm kinda scared."

 

"Hey kiddo my brother would never hurt you. I guess that goof wanted you to eat but never voiced his concern. Come with me, I won't let anything happen to you,"

 

Gabriel helped Dean out of the hollow tree and walked back towards the house. "Stay here let me tell my brother your back," Gabriel came back moments later with a smirk on his face. "I think Penny's getting frustrated that he's cleaning rooms that don't need cleaning,"

 

Dean strolled back into the den house, and Castiel ran and skidded to a holt. "Dean, your back, glad you’re okay. I'm sorry I raised my voice."

 

"Sorry, I was grumpy," Dean sniffed rubbing his eyes.

 

"Take care of him, Cassie, when this is over, I'll come and give him lessons,"

 

"Thanks, brother," Castiel’s voice seemed more relaxed and content now he had the draggling back in his sights. 

 

"See you soon kiddo," Dean waved goodbye to Gabriel, and Penny heaved a sigh of relief at seeing the younger boy back in one piece. 

 

"Now let's get you having a shower, you won't feel like much to eat, but a snack should help. Come on Dean," The housemaid encouraged. 

 

"Go with Penny, Dean, and I'll make you a warm drink," Castiel badly wanted to bring Dean into his arms but instead he internally shook his head and walked away. 

 

Dean nodded and rubbed at his arms. Going for a shower and getting clean clothes on. When it was bedtime, he felt worse getting into bed hoping he would feel normal in the morning.

 

 

XxxxXXxxx

  
  


Dean woke up to darkness, he felt woozy. Pulling the sheets off his overheated body, he inhaled the air. The omega could smell something amazing and wanted to follow it. On unsteady feet he opened the door, the corridor was dimly lit, and with blurry eyes, he felt his way along the walls.

 

Dean came to a door he'd not noticed before and pushed it open. The room was a self-contained apartment, it stretched the length of the second floor. Dean stumbled into a place that contained nothing but bees. Pictures, mugs, spoons, rugs, cushions you name it the room had it. The next room was a sitting room, large, and open plan, with oak wood floors. A large tv sat on the wall, with a cupboard full of DVDs it had a minibar and black leather wrap around couch. 

 

Dean moved towards the kitchen; black marble surfaces glinted in the dim light. Light beech cupboards, with ruby-red tiles, snaked around the countertops. The young teen needed a drink, so he tried to reach for a glass, it slipped out of his sweaty hand. The noise loud in the quiet room. Trying to pick the glass up he stepped back and hissed as the glass cut his foot.

 

Dean tried to shift away when he saw yellow light, tumbling out of an open door, the smell he had followed heightened. Dark chocolate and mint, with layers of honey, surrounded him. He stumbled and landed on his backside and started to cry; he felt sick, lonely and scared. 

 

Castiel thought he heard something in his apartment, getting out of the shower, drying himself and dressing in nightwear. Penny would never enter his room, that was suicidal unless it was an emergency. Creeping out his hearing picked up sorrowful cries and there on the floor sat Dean. 

 

Castiel's alpha went into panic mode, picking the boy up, he saw Dean was deep into his heat, and his foot was bleeding.

 

"Sweet boy what did you do?"

 

"I-I cut my foot, kitchen," Dean sobbed trying to huddle into the dragon. 

 

"Hush now, let me look after you," Castiel kissed his forehead and carried him into his room. With that, he deposited him on his bed and went to get the first aid kit. Cleaning and making sure no glass got left in his foot, Castiel bandaged the wound. 

 

Castiel made Dean, comfy in the bed, and lay there until he was fast asleep. Putting the overhead fan on keeping the boys heated skin cool. Going to the kitchen and cleaning the glass, he plucked two bottles of water and a couple of granola bars. Putting them by the side of Dean.

 

Castiel ran his fingers through the boys, hair, feeling calm and serene. Anyone else had come into his inner sanctum, his alpha would be pissed. Having Dean here felt right, then realised this boy, scared alone, needed him. Dean was his mate, no doubt about that. 

 

How was he going to tell a fourteen-year-old he had no clue? That he was the mate of an elder dragon that ruled over North America, and that he was over forty-eight, relatively young in dragon years. All he cared about though at this time was the happiness and safety of this sweet boy curled up in his den and Goddess Isis did that feel right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many pain killers at the moment so hope this is okay. I've been sitting on this for a year or so and glad that it's unravelling. 
> 
> Thanks for the love, support and kind words xxx


	4. Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tells Dean some truths that he finds hard to swallow.

Dean woke to a heavyweight next to him; an arm lay possessively prone over his body. Puffs of air tickled his neck as he blinked with sleepy eyes. He tried to move, but a small growl broke from his slumber partner. Rolling his eyes, trying to move the arm but it got tighter. 

 

"Cas, I need to pee," Dean moaned.

 

"Then hurry back," A kiss landed on his neck making him shiver as he rushed to find the bathroom. 

 

Dean did his business and splashed cold water over his face. Instead of going back to the bedroom, he wandered about. Slightly limping because of his foot, he had vague memories of how he ended up in this apartment. 

 

Castiel's soft feet slapped on the wooden floors, his hair stuck up in all directions, his face grumpy and sleep worn. His aura though, deep purples, sea blues and in the core reds and yellows sparkled like the stars in the night sky. 

 

People thought reds meant danger, but to Dean, they say lifeblood, passion, and the heartbeat of a person. Though Castiel had been grumpy when Dean had met him for the first time. The Alpha had been stern, but Dean knew how his inner core presented itself that Cas was a good person. 

 

"You never came back," The dragon complained almost like a whine. 

 

"Sorry, I was wondering where I was,"

 

"You've been in heat, stumbled into my den, no one comes here, Dean, only my mate or draggling's can enter. After breakfast, we need to talk."

 

A loud buzzer started to sound near the kitchen, and Castiel pressed and intercom system that Dean had not noticed. 

 

"Yes, Penny,"

 

"I can't find Dean, Castiel," Came a panicky voice.

 

"Deans, with me Penny not to worry,"

 

"Oh, yes, I see. Do you both need breakfast?"

 

"I will sort it. Deans coming out of his last day of heat and its best we stay here for now,"

 

"I understand, buzz me if you need anything,"

 

"I will thank you, Penny,"

 

Dean hovered near the kitchen, and Castiel commanded him to sit, pouring a large glass of orange juice. 

 

"How do you feel Dean?"

 

"Tired, grumpy, itchy but not as bad as the last two days,"

 

"I only ask you to stay here for the last day. I will get your clothes."

 

Dean looked up through long lashes. "This an Alpha thing?"

 

Castiel blushed and cleared his throat. "Something like that."

 

Castiel busied himself with breakfast making pancakes and bacon, with rounds of toast. Dean stared at his plate in awe glancing at the Alpha.

 

Castiel barked at the boy with emerald-green eyes. "I know how to cook Dean,"

 

Dean flushed red. "I-I never had a breakfast like this not since mom. Thanks, Cas,"

 

Castiel's eyes softened. He placed his large hand over the young dragglings small paw sitting idle near his knife. "You can ask for anything, Dean. I may say no but never be scared to voice your wants and needs,"

 

Dean nodded and squeezed the Alphas hand and started on his feast. Castiel took the joy from the boy, he radiated calm and peace from the simple pleasures in life. His Alpha had given this sense of normalcy to his Omega, and it filled him to the brim with warmth and contentment. 

 

Castiel put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher after sending Dean to shower and dress for the day. Going around his daily tasks, the draggling sat on the couch, waiting for him to finish. 

 

"Dean, we need to talk about this, it's not going to be easy on you,"

 

Dean watched Castiel's aura swirl. With candy greens and midnight blue, there was a pulse of apprehension in the Alphas tone. 

 

"Tell me Alpha," Dean Whispered slightly, shaking with unspoken nerves.

 

Castiel blew hot air, and his eyes flickered closed for a moment. "Sweetheart, you have read books in my library, you must know that by entering this apartment that we're close. That, you feel something in your heart that beats slightly different when I'm around."

 

Dean sucked in a breath, the air disappeared from the room, all he could see was the Alphas aura. How he wished he could see the colour of his thick hair that curled around the nape of his neck, his eyes that glowed subtly in the dark, that he was brave enough to reach out for the dragon but how could he.

 

"I don't get what you're saying Cas," His voice sounded foreign, empty, bereft of emotions and he hated the tremor of the Alphas hands.

 

"Dean, I know you're young. Darling boy, you're a dragon-like my family that's what your mom meant by kin. You're an Omega and I Alpha. Dean, I have had no other mate. We dragons' mate for life, though I'm old, I've found no one to spend my days. Dean, you're my mate, little one. I know this will be a shock to you, but I promise…"

 

Dean stood abruptly his mouth parched his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. "No, your old, I'm fourteen for fuck sakes,"

 

Castiel's eyebrows were almost touching. "Dean language, you need to respect me."

 

"No, you will not gain my respect your nothing to me." With that, he ran out of the room, the apartment and flung himself into the spare room and locked the door. His breath was long and drawn. Tears streamed down his face, curling into a ball on the bed, feeling nothing but a hollow ache in his chest. 

  
  


XxxxXXX

  
  


Dean woke feeling better his heat must have abated. But something sang to him a song so old, the melody lost in time. But the tune resounded on his tongue, and he sat, jumping out of bed rushing downstairs. There he found Castiel's family staring with sad eyes. They waited, watching and his stomach rolled, he stumbled catching himself on the wall.

 

"Dean steady now, bud," Gabriel came over and laid a gentle hand on his arm.  

 

"What's going on?" Dean asked, but he knew how the house sat and creaked, telling him that his Alpha was sick. 

 

Gabriel glanced back at his family and then again at Dean with a deep sigh. His aura, cloudy with ridges of deep ebony and navy and he knew his new friend was sad. 

 

"Dean, Cassie his Alpha thinks you rejected him he's shut himself in his inner den. We can't get him to come down, he, we've never seen him like this,"

 

Dean's eyes went wide. How long had he been sleeping? Who had summoned Castiel's family in the first place? "What, how can that be…"

 

Castiel's mother slipped slightly forwards, not wanting to unsettle the draggling. "What did you say to him, love?" Naomi implored with no accusation in her voice, only worry over her son's well being.

 

"How long have I been asleep?" Dean voiced watching Castiel's family.

 

"Penny told us that you and Castiel were in the den, riding out the last of your heat yesterday. It's around about noon now bud, that's why Penny called us,"

 

Dean only slightly acknowledged that and swallowed hard. "I said I don't know how to have an older mate. I'm not sure I could cope."

 

"Oh, Dean," Gabriel muttered. 

 

"I did not mean I could never handle this. Don't you think I can't feel him, that his heart won't shatter to a million pieces the pain that I inflicted onto my mate? It pains me, kills me, and I can't do anything about it. I'm fourteen for fuck's sake."

 

"We know Dean." Gabriel started to speak again but stopped when a figure came down the stairs. 

 

"Dean," Castiel rumbled only having eyes for the boy now on his knees on the floor with tears striking down his pale face.

 

Dean scrambled up and ran to Castiel, jumping the dragon caught him. Winding his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Castiel's eyes flickered closed, and he held his boy tight.

 

Castiel shuddered and nuzzled his boys' neck. "Hush love, it's okay we'll talk about this. You feel as if your world's coming to an end."

 

"I'm sorry Cas so sorry," Dean sobbed trying to get his words out.

 

"I know little one, so much going on in your world in such a short period. But your new family will help, all you must do is ask."

 

Castiel ran his hand in soothing circles up Deans back. "I never had a family. I only relied on myself."

 

Castiel held on tighter, he could feel the hurt cascade from his boy. How he would hurt those who did this to his mate. Trying to keep his temper level and give the calm his boy sought. "I know little one, we will show you what having a family is all about. We will care for you, love you and help you through this complex time."

 

Dean blinked and searched the face of the Alpha. "Only if you promise to hold my hand."

 

Castiel's mouth twitched, and a lopsided grin started to form. "I will always have your hand in mine, sweet boy."

 

Castiel airily dismissed his family and took his boy back to the den, they needed to rest, and talk but first food and maybe a snuggle session on the couch. 

 

For the rest of that day, Castiel took charge and gave Dean all he needed. The next day would be hard for his boy but today was about care, and love, tomorrow about hard truths and learning about who Dean Kur Winchester was. 

 


	5. All about Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into a meeting with some of Castiel's family. Dean gets good news and talks to Sam and his Uncle.

Dean was full of waffles and orange juice, he sat in the reading room, waiting. The door opened, and a mop of blonde hair and honey eyes greeted him.

 

"Gabe, nice to see you," Dean grinned glad he was no longer alone.

 

Gabriel went to sit next to the draggling. "You seem much better than yesterday buddy."

 

"I feel better, waiting on Cas, he wants me to talk more about my life."

 

"That's right, we need to sit in his office."

 

Dean glanced at Gabriel in amusement. "Cas going to let me out of the den?"

 

Gabriel snorted. "I told Cassie you will be safe, come let's walk."

 

Dean played with his lip. "Gabe, do dragons really breathe smoke and fire, I-I read this book, and it confused me."

 

Gabriel observed the boy next to him, "I heard stories but never seen it myself. If an Alpha got super pissed and thought his family were in danger, then yes I suspect they could."

 

"Oh, that's awesome."

 

Gabriel laughed. "Alphas will say crap like they will burn their enemies to dust, but I've yet seen it happen, mostly posturing macho bull."

 

Gabriel knocks on the office door and enters. Castiel's eyes dart to Dean as he sits next to his new friend. They're others in the room that he does not recognise. 

 

Castiel clears his throat and stands stiffly. Walking around his organised desk. "Dean, this is my mother Naomi, my brother Luke, Benny and Dot."

 

Dot waves and Benny tips his hat. Luke nods impassively, and Naomi warmly smiles. 

 

"Hi, nice to meet you," Deans says shyly, though his quick eyes denote the auras in the room, and he finds there all light and glittering with multitudes of colour. 

 

Castile  subtly appraises Dean but finds him relaxed, so he stands down from high alert. "Luke please, grace us with your report brother,"

 

"Brother, Deans family home backs onto the north of our den territory. The outer area is used by humans to walk their dogs and to ramble as such. The inner area is warded, no one can enter without our permission. We think young Dean ran into the wards and tripped them, thus allowing the Demons to follow."

 

"Dean is a baby, he can't be that powerful, surely," Castiel frowned staring at his boy.

 

Luke continues not bothered with his brother's interruption. "They need Dean for a reason, but I can't get to the bottom of it. Castiel we need to protect your mate at all costs, something is going down out there, and until we find out, we're all at risk."

 

"Keep your people on this Luke,"

 

Luke got up and tipped his head in respect. "Pleasure to meet you, Dean," Then the dragon walked away. 

 

"Benny your report next," Castiel growled not entirely enthralled with the way the meeting was heading. 

 

"Brotha like Luke spoke of the reason no warnings went off was because of Dean. His magic stopped the alarms from workin'."

 

"I see. Please, can your men keep watch on the inner and outer boundaries."

 

"Sure boss," Benny nodded and stalked out of the room. 

 

"Dot any news on Dean's brother?"

 

Dean sat straighter, and Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder for support. Castiel approved but kept an increasingly close watch on his mate.

 

"I have good news on Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer. Dean had rung his uncle up, and when they were chasing after Dean Bobby grabbed Sam and hightailed it back to his home in South Dakota. Both parties did not want to leave I may add, but Dean warned them not to stay in the area, so Mr Singer, against his better judgment, drove Sam to safety."

 

Dean held his head in his hands and sobbed his shoulder shaking. Castiel ever quick knelt and stroked Dean's arm. 

 

"Sweet boy, they're safe. Dot has them guarded no one can get past them."

 

"I do indeed, Dean. I gave Mr Singer Alphas contact details and a laptop. They are going to call you today at six local time."

 

"Thank you, Dot, all of you for looking out for my family."

 

"We have you, kiddo, you're not alone anymore." Gabriel consoled the boy.

 

"Do you think the demons will attack them?"

 

Dot shook her head. "I have a feeling it was you they were after sweetie. They can't enter Sioux Falls without us knowing, though I have a feeling that won't happen.  

 

Dean sniffed, and Castiel handed him a tissue. Dean gulped then blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "Dad will want Sam, for some reason, he saw him more of a son them myself. Stated that Sam would be better than me, gave him everything."

 

"I will tell them to be extra vigilant of your father then Dean." 

 

A ghost of a smile filtered across Dean's lips. "John Winchester was no father to me, but I appreciate the sentiment Dot."

 

"I need to help Charlie with the rounds so if you don't need me Alpha." 

 

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dot, I will send your orders later, but for now be with your wife,"

 

Now it was the three of them in the large office. Naomi came closer, and Castiel pulled up a chair to be near to his mate.

 

"Dean, Castiel gave me the job of tracing your family tree. You come from a strong line of royal dragons, like the Novak's. They were seven royal lines, for the seven continents. Some lines died out, and some were lost. Wars fought a millennium ago, so old we forget the names or the reason why."

 

"How many lines are left, Mrs Novak?"

 

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "Castiel this boy needs lessons. Darling address all female dragons with a title as Drakaina and all males as Drake unless specified."

 

"My apologies, Drakaina Novak," Dean bowed his head in respect. 

 

"The Novak house rules court in North and South America.  The Derecho house rules court over Oceania. The Einarsdóttir house rules court over Antarctica. The Re house rules court over Africa. The Hinoe-Tatsu family rules court over Asia. Finally, the Carr house rules court over Europe."

 

"So, where do my family fit into this?"

 

"Your mother was a Campbell, the original rulers of South America. The Novak line took over when no heir could be found."

 

"What does that mean for Sam and me?" Dean asked, glancing at the dragons in the room.

 

Gabriel let out a loud huff. "I see how this will go. Grab Dean, the oldest to the throne and overtake South America and start a possible war. The demons have an advantage they have a stronghold in the south."

 

Castiel shook his head. "That won't work, brother, Deans far too young."

 

"They can control him until he's of age Castiel, and they can try and tap into his powers, turn him to the dark side. I suspect that's why the boy suffered abuse."

 

Dean stared  wide -eyed; mouth hung open. "T-they wanted to turn me evil by denying me my basic rights?" Dean gasped in shock.

 

"Yes, it would seem that way, Dean," Naomi answered truthfully.

 

Dean stood on shaky legs. "I was starved, and hurt, and, and tormented because they wanted me to overtake some continent, I have no knowledge of, or little interest, to start a war?"

 

"Dean, you need to remain calm." Castiel sat up straighter. 

 

"No, they did this to me, played me like a pawn on a chess set, made my life hell," Dean yelled. 

 

"Dean, stop!" Castiel commanded his eyes flashing.

 

"No, you don't get it, leave me alone." Dean fell to the  floor filled with anguish.  "They killed my mom, so I could take over. This is all me, my fault, I killed her Cas no, no."

 

Castiel's breath hitched, and his hand flew to his mouth, yet he placed his other hand on Dean's back. "No love, you did nothing, I promise you."

 

Naomi dabbed her eyes, and she passed Gabriel a tissue. Castiel with little struggle lifted the inconsolable boy into his lap. "Baby, this is not your fault, everything that happens is on them. You had no control over their actions, do you hear me?"

 

"Cas, please, please," Dean gripped on to the Alpha like he would drown if he let go.

 

"We have you now, kiddo, nothing will hurt you on our watch," Gabriel growled, his inner Omega reaching out. 

 

"I promise you, Dean; nothing will hurt you or Samuel. Castiel has called a meeting with the Elders, and they will come up with a plan of action."

 

"I don't wanna rule, I wanna be a kid," Dean sniffed nuzzling into Castiel's neck. 

 

"You don't have to do anything, my little prince. Be Dean for a while, be a child until you have to make any decisions." 

 

"I want you Cas, you're a good king, keep doing the job please."

 

"Oh, my little mate, it will be a pleasure." Castiel's kissed him on the forehead. 

 

"Cas I wanna talk now please," Dean turned and leaned his head on Castiel chest. Castiel slid his legs out so they would not cramp and carded his fingers through his boy's hair. 

 

"My momma was Mary Campbell; she was sick, but I'm unsure of what illness she had. Dad used to be great, took me to little league, we went on picnics. We used to go and see Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen and my baby cousin Jo. Moms friends Aunt Donna and Aunt Jody. Then Dad said he did not want to be around Jody and Donna and, there was a big argument and we stopped going to South Dakota."

 

"Dean, did you move a lot?" Asked Gabriel. 

 

"Yes, but not until mom died."

 

"I had been taking care of Sammy and mom. Dressing her making their food. I would clean and help Sammy with his reading."

 

"How old were you then, baby?" Castiel whispered, hardly believing his ears.

 

"Mom's been gone forever. Sammy was four, and I was eight. Dad used to leave us with Bobby and Ellen, but after the argument, we never went back. I was happy there, dad stopped me from going to school." Deans head dipped and played with his fingers. "Dad said I was stupid and worthless, and only enrolled Sammy." 

 

Castiel tightened his hold on his boy and tried to give him comfort. Dean maybe fourteen, but acted much younger, he needed to mature and live with his grief and abuse. 

 

"I was locked in my room, got little contact with anyone. I had little to eat, had a mattress and one cover to sleep with. I saw dads' friends, sometimes, they spoke strangely. They mentioned that I should stay pure but then you said they were grooming me for this big take over. I knew something was going to happen I could feel it, my tummy had bee’s buzzing, I saw the car, and knew I needed to get out. Moms' book, I need to get it. I don't think they want me coming into my powers any time soon."

 

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. "No sweetheart I think your correct in that assumption. Your dad knows more than he lets on, I think he's been working for them all this time."

 

"Castiel, we can keep Dean and Samuel safe; we need to talk to the Elders and go from there. Dean no matter what happens, no matter what you hear stay within this compound." Naomi placed a hand on Dean's head and peered into spring green eyes.

 

"I promise."

 

"Come, Gabriel, Deans had enough for one day, let your brother take care of him."

 

Gabriel stood. "Dean, I will see you tomorrow."

 

They said goodbye and Castiel stood up with his boy. "It's lunchtime let's eat then try and rest for me hun." Castiel smiled softly, flicking strands of hair out of his mates' eyes. Fingers trailed down his face, gentle on their pilgrimage.

 

"Cas, thank you."

 

Castiel kissed his nose and held out his hand. "Come, I need to take care of you, your all skin and bones, no mate of mine will hunger." 

 

Dean shook his head and smiled slightly and followed the determined Alpha.


	6. Letters from a Ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans left to his own devices. He gets an unexpected letter, and he wonders out to the gardens by himself.

Dean grew excited and could not sit still, Penny watched with amusement, though no one scolded him. Dean ran up and down the corridors finding new rooms to explore, finding a radio in the kitchen and blasting classic rock, grabbing a mop and pretending to sing.  

 

At around six, Castiel held his hand out and gently took Dean back to his office where he kept his computer. Castiel could feel his mate's body humming with anticipation and nerves. Castiel guided Dean to sit on his knee as set his computer up, both watching it come alive.

 

“Sammy,” Dean said as he saw his baby brother appear on the screen, his body less tense and relieved now he could see for himself his baby brother was safe. 

 

“Dee, your okay?”

 

“Yeah, buddy, Cas and his family are taking care of me.”

 

Castiel waved and Sam grinned back. “Sam this is Castiel Novak, he’s a Dragon, and my mate.”

 

Dean could see Sam scrunch up his nose at the strange word. “What you mean Dee?”

 

“Sammy we’re Dragons, mom was one. I need you to promise me you will not go off with anyone stay with Uncle Bobby or someone in the family.”

 

“Dean I’m ten, not a baby,” Huffed Sam.

 

“I-I know but…”

 

“I’ll be fine Dee promise.”

 

“Boy, you doin’? Your aunt Ellen's been askin’ about ya.”

 

“Everyone’s been great Uncle Bobby, tell everyone I love them.”

 

“Will do boy, tell Mr Novak I will ring him soon.”

 

“Sure, take care of Sammy for me won’t cha’.” 

 

“Don’t cha, be worrying about that boy. Take care of yourself, Dean.”

 

“I will make certain Dean is safe and cared for Mr Singer; he will want for nothing.”

 

They both said goodbyes, with a promise to chat again soon. Dean seemed downtrodden and Castiel watched his boy's mood slip to the well polish wooden floor.

 

“Dean are you happy here…When this is all over I…”

 

Dean turned and watched the Alpha have an internal battle with himself. Knowing that he only had his best interests at heart. It would be hard on him if he let him leave when danger was no longer present. This is when he started to believe and trust in this strong presence by his side and knew he would come to no harm in his fierce grasp. 

 

“No, I want to stay Alpha, if you would have me, I won't disrupt your peace.” 

 

Castiel hummed and his blue eyes sought the truth from his young mates’ lips. “I have waited for you, though it will take adjustments, I want nothing more for you to be here Dean.”

 

Dean slightly blushes his feckless standing out. “But we can’t you know, do adult stuff,”

 

Castiel’s face broke out into a mischievous grin. “My beautiful Dean, you have much to learn. A relationship is not based on sex, though its apart but not vital. Trust, love and respect is an integral part of building a nest together. When it is time, you will see our bond strengthened and you will come to me when you’re ready.”

 

Dean squinted at the Alpha. “How will I know when I’m ready.”

 

Castiel kisses Dean flushed cheeks, thinking he looked adorable but though he better not voice this. “You will know. Your body will tell you. Now, why don’t you read before bedtime, I have some work to catch up on.”

 

Dean nodded and left but his mind wandered to what the Alpha had told him and reminded himself to ask Gabriel all about it. 

  
  


XxXxXxX

 

 

Dean tapped his pen on the paper Gabriel provided they had been working in the library for over an hour and he grew tired letting out an over-exaggerated yawn. 

 

“Dean, we can leave this for now, have a brake walk around the gardens it’s a pleasant day”

 

Not having the courage yet to ask Gabriel about sex, he nodded. “Yeah, sure dude. I had no idea there was so much to learn about being an Omega and greeting people, heats and I don’t want to let Cas down.”

 

“I doubt you will let Cassie down. Come let’s stretch our legs and I will tell you about the time I brought Cassie and Luke some   gummy bears.”

 

Dean's eyes lit up. “No way dude,”

 

Gabriel cackled with mirth. “We had a stuffy dinner  for the ambassador of Oceania and  we had to be on our best behaviour. I got bored.”

 

This was Dean's first lesson, a bored Gabriel was a dangerous Gabriel and he had many tricks up his sleeve, though he was the second eldest and an Omega he was still a prince and had to act a certain way. Dean could see he would have fun with him though. 

 

 

XxxXXxxx

 

 

Castiel’s meeting with the Elders dragged on,  Dean had not seen the Alpha all day. He ate supper by himself and went up to his room, later that night. On his bed sat a letter, picking it up he sat and opened it. 

 

 

**Dear Son,**

 

**I have been gone for far too long and this is my worst regret. I find that you're now mated and I would not want this for you at such a tender age. I wish to meet with you but baby you can’t tell anyone they must not know I still live. Please forgive me for not being in your life, I was sick and needed to rest. Meet at the south gate, tomorrow night on the full moon, and my men will bring you to me. I await you, my darling boy.**

 

**Love mom.**

  
  


Dean shook at the words, he re-read the letter three times. Still not changed he slipped downstairs and out into the garden. The sun was dipping into its bed, and the reds and golds spread like a blanket on the earth. Birds started to roost, and bats flitted in the air catching bugs. 

 

Strolling towards the south gate, he bumped into Benny. The man watched him and came forward. 

 

“What cha doing out here Dean?” His gruff voice rumbled in the still summer air. 

 

“I-I got this letter and…” Dean handed it to the bodyguard. 

 

Benny read the letter, letting no emotion pass over his face. “Dean I need to take this, do not tell anyone else.”

 

“I-I won’t, Moms dead Benny why would they do this.”

 

Benny sighed and let Dean back to the main house. “They can’t get into the grounds so there trying to lure you out.”

 

Dean closed his eyes. “Benny.”

 

“I know Cher it will be dealt with, go into the inner den. Lock the door. No one would dare enter.” 

 

“Cas?”

 

“I have a feeling he won’t get much sleep for the next couple of nights.”

 

“Night Benny and thanks.”

 

Benny watched at Dean ascended the stairs, when he could no longer see the boy, he went to his Alphas office, with the galling news. 

 

 

XxxXXXxx

 

 

Penny served them breakfast in the morning as per usual. 

 

“Dean you did not sleep in your room last night,”

 

Dean shrugged. “I had not seen Alpha all day, so I slept in the den.”

 

Castiel was reading his daily newspaper and it twitched slightly.

 

“I came  with your milk and cookies, you need to eat more my boy,”

 

“Sorry Penny, I was tired,”

 

Dean polished off his food and dashed to the library. Not before kissing Castiel on the cheek and telling him to have a great day. 

 

Castiel picked  up his mug of tea up and sipped thoughtfully. “Must I worry he’s spending time with Gabriel?”

 

“Gabriel always did want a partner in crime, I would keep an eye on those two.”

 

Castiel hummed and stood to brush crumbs off his suit. “I agree, lunch in my room, I have more work to complete.”

 

“Yes sir, it will be done. Castiel, don’t be overdoing it now.”

 

“I won’t but the dragon race won’t run itself.”

 

Dean was kept busy until lunchtime.  When Gabriel left he strolled into the kitchen when Penny placed ham and cheese rolls with chips in front of him. 

 

“Thank Penny. I wish I could sit outside it's such a nice day,”

 

“Why can’t you a boy like you needs the sunshine, not be cooped up in here all day.”

 

Dean munched and swallowed his mouth full. “Gabe said I needed to stay in, but I want to take my notepad and write.”

 

“Nonsense, why don’t you go by the south wall. There is a patch of grass you can lay on. No one will bother you.”

 

Dean finished up and was given a bottle of squash in case he needed a drink. He wandered to the south wall and flopped on the grass his arms outstretched, the grass tickling him in places. Lying for some time, drinking and writing, though the breeze was plentiful it did little to cool his skin. After an hour he was far to warm and so went back into the house. 

 

Dean felt lazy, had little to accomplish  except reading in the library.  Dean missed his conversations with Castiel though he knew the Alpha was busy. When supper swung around, he was alone again, trudging upstairs he went into the den and lay on the bed getting little sleep. Watching from the window as the moons silvery rays picked up moving shadows, in the garden below. He knew one thing he would be safe tonight but kept a vigil until sunrise. 

 

Meanwhile, Castiel had been having conference calls with the elders trying to reach a strategy to the situation at hand. A delegation was flying out from each continent and they were also sending undercover operation deep into the south. Before they could reach any conclusion, they needed more intel. 

 

Castiel could not take the party, so his mother had been most gracious and had opened her residence for them. He would need to talk with Gabriel about Deans lessons. The draggling would meet with them here in a smaller setting, but he would need to know how to deal with such onerous guests. 

 

Now he also had this most pressing matter, after Benny had set the letter in his hands. Thanking Goddess Isis that his boy was sensible, and the trick had not worked. The dragon could smell sulphur ingrained in the paper, he knew only four people who had access to Deans room and only three of them could have delivered the note. He had his team at the ready, dressed in black he slipped out of the door into the still night and met with Benny. 

 

“We’re all set sir; Gabriel is about Deans size so he’s standing in for the boy.”

 

Castiel softly growled like far off thunder. “I dislike my brother being used like this. But no matter if he’s hurt in any way there will be hell to pay.”

 

“Yes, sir, he will be safe. Luke and Michael and the team are in place, I doubt they will let anything happen,”

 

The two dragons hid behind an old oak tree, glad the wind would not carry their scent. Dean had done his job and saturated the grass with his odour close by, to help with tonight’s deception.

 

An owl darted through the trees, and scrappy feet rustled in the grass close by. Dragons had excellent night vision, so they waited with anticipation for a sign of the late-night visitor. Gabriel moved with slight stealth keeping his back into the shadows. Coming to a halt near an iron gate that nestled into the towering wall that surrounded the garden. 

 

Benny had noticed it was well oiled and it had been cleared of debris they took little notice as no one could enter unnoticed. The only one that had was Dean, and only a select few in the household would have that information. 

 

“Anyone there?” Gabriel whispered, keeping his voice low and concealed. 

 

“Dean, hurry through the gate and we will take you to your mom. Quick now before the guards come and patrol the area.”

 

Gabriel got the whiff of sulphur and it made his nose twitch. He went to open the gate, and the floodlights flashed on. Ducking behind the wall there were shouts and he saw Castiel and Benny rush forwards. The Alpha then swiftly marched back to the house knowing his mate was safe.  They went to remove Penny from her bed, who thought herself safe. 

 

In the morning Dean ambled downstairs, sleep warm and rumpled. 

 

“I made you breakfast until I can get someone else in here.”

 

Dean stood in the doorway, eyes darting to the floor feeling terrible about this revelation. Castiel walked over and lifted his chin, eye searching his face.

 

“If you see anyone dark that’s on my team you tell me, even if it's kin. Your safety is paramount, never hold anything back from me sweetheart.”

 

Dean's shoulders sagged as he leaned forward. “Promise, I feel this is my fault since I came here, your life has gotten more complicated.”

 

“Your wrong, I started breathing again, my darling boy, every day with you is like waking up from a long winter's nap. I’m alive for the first time in years.”

 

“Cas,” Moaned Dean turning red.

 

Castiel laughed. “You will get used to me piling you with compliments. My beautiful Dean. Now eat, you're all…”

 

“Skin and bone. Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

Castiel taped his butt and chuckled. “Brat,”

 

Dean snorted and sat down pulling his plate of pancakes towards him. Never thinking he would have this, a home, and someone that wanted him.


	7. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to his mom, he works hard. Dean fells slightly left out.

Castiel sat with his mother while Dean had his daily lessons with Gabriel. Castiel felt tired, his complexion pale. Tapping his fountain pen without rhythm, eyes unfocused.

 

"Castiel, darling, I know this is hard for you but Dean's safe. The boys smart, though there is damage…"

 

Castiel was about to speak, and Naomi held her hand up. "Deans mental age is lower than his birth age that's to do with his abuse and oppression of his system. We will get Pam and Missouri to watch over him. Though that may change,"

 

Castiel turned his head, his sharp blue eyes zeroed on to his mother. "How?"

 

"His powers, Dean may well be repressed without them."

 

"Do you suspect John and the demons knew about Dean coming into his powers?"

 

"We won't know until we search for this book,"

 

Castiel rubbed his face. "The book yes, if it's not in that poor boy's mind. I agree Deans got untapped powers but from a book?"

 

Naomi scoffed. "You're a dragon Castiel, believe in the magic son. How else did that boy get through those wards?"

 

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head heavily against his chair. "The demons could have fooled them some way,"

 

Dean stood by the door his hand hovering about to knock. Castiel did not believe in his powers? In him? Feeling a cold shiver slide down his spine, he shook himself. Moving forward, knocking on the door shakily. 

 

"Come," Castiel called.

 

Dean pushed the door and gazed around the room. "Drakaina Novak, Castiel. Gabriel sent me with the list of lessons he wants you to go over. I've done sketches today, and Gabe wanted me to show you."

 

Dean passed the paper to Castiel who placed it on his desk. Dean showed his sketch pad, and Castiel got his first glance.

 

"Dean, this is extraordinary." The dragon gasped. "You have real talent," 

 

Naomi got up and sought the pictures and was pleasantly shocked at the boy's artistry. There was a dragon curled around itself-asleep, but it was beautifully drawn and in such detail. 

 

"Dean when we get you back to school, you must continue with your art, you have a real future,"

 

"Thank you, Drakaina Novak," Though both Castiel and his mother could tell Dean did not believe them.

 

"Dean I will write your lesson plan for the delegates, please adhere to them."

 

"Yes, sir. May I be excused?"

 

"Yes, I will see you at supper time,"

 

Dean nodded and went out, his breathing harsher, leaning against the wall eyes flickering close. He needed to find that book and then maybe everyone would believe in him. 

  
  


XxxXX

 

 

The week went by fast, Dean had lessons on how to greet the delegates and how to act and behave. Castiel stayed in his office, and Dean saw little of him. Gabriel had become a steady presence in his life, and Dean was grateful and was becoming firm friends with the enigmatic omega.

 

Monday arrived and with-it thunderstorms that eased the oppressive air. 

 

Castiel left Dean though loathed to do so. For one to interview a house Omega and the other to greet the visiting delegates. 

 

Later that day, Dean got summoned to the small reading room to meet Agna, incidentally Benny's older sister. 

 

"Dean I trust Benny so we can trust Agna, let her settle into her new home first. But show her around for me. I have work to finish."

 

"I will sir," Dean appraised the older woman, she had a kindly face, eyes that twinkle her hair light and her core bright. "Welcome Agna to our home,"

 

"Thank you both. I will soon find my feet. It's an honour working for the King and Prince, of my kin,"

 

"Agna I have to get to work, Dean will show you the house, my sincere apologies but I must dash and get back to the delegates,"

 

"Don't fret Alpha, your jobs important myself and Dean will get acquainted."

 

Castiel nodded slightly hesitant. "I'm leaving you with my precious mate, please treat him better than the last house omega," 

 

Agna huffed. "I would not dishonour my family Alpha,"

 

With that Castiel nodded and walked out of the room. Dean flushed red but still felt slightly adrift from the man. Agna put a tender arm around the boy.

 

"The man has been alone for some time; he's late taking a mate even for our kind."

 

"I feel like a shiny toy he's lost interest in," Sighed Dean.

 

"Nonsense, that man adores you, though he could try harder it's true. But Dean, you must speak up, communication is the key to a successful relationship". 

 

"Cas is so stressed out I can't add to his burden. I have tried to communicate but he waves me away. I'm a child, compared to him."

 

"If you were human, but your dragon Dean, you need to look with a different eye."

 

"I guess, let me show you around. Then we can walk the grounds."

 

Dean showed Agna around the house, and they walked the grounds. Castiel had given the rules, which Dean knew nothing about. The older dragon seemed settled and started on lunch, Dean by her side. Agna stated that every omega needed the skills to cook a meal for her mate. Dean enjoyed himself immensely and found he never missed Penny once and grew to like Agna.

 

A few days later Agna put a suit on Deans bed, and he got dressed. Strolling downstairs, Castiel waited for him. The Alpha smiled and nodded his approval. It was time to greet the delegates. This was Dean's first test since his lessons had begun. The boy knew he did not want to let his Alpha or den down and would try his best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in and out of hospital bare with me about updates. Not sure when they will do my operation. But here's the update. xxx
> 
> I'm looking for a Beta if you or anyone you know would help please contact me xxx


	8. Across the Seas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the delegates, but it all goes wrong, and Dean runs away. Castiel and his family try to find him. The demons are hot on his tail. Will the dragons get there in time?

Castiel led Dean through silent corridors. They stopped in front of a massive oak doorway. It was dark, old and smelt of infused smoke. The door was decorated in ornate carvings, depicting the war of dragon and human. Kur was fighting a man the dragon's fire blazing against a feeble shield.

"Dean, remember all you were taught. They know you have little training and will take that into account,"

Dean's voice wobbled slightly. "I'm scared my Alpha,"

Castiel turned Dean around and cupped his face. "Sweetheart I won't let anyone hurt you, heed my word,"

"Do you promise?" Dean said in a hushed tone.

"Always my sweet boy. Are you ready?"

Dean stood straighter, pulling his suit down. He nodded, feeling shaken to the core but brave in the face of adversity. Castiel admired the boy for his courage and knocked on the large doors.

Castiel entered the room first. The dragon was dressed in a simple charcoal grey suit and blood-red tie. He was wearing a belt sash around his waist — the colours white and cornflower blue denoting his house.

"May I have your attention please, Drakaina's and Drakes of the empire. Your Highness Castiel Arrow Novak."

Everyone in the hall stood and bowed. Castiel strode with pose and purpose over to his throne. Castiel stayed standing his mother on his left side.

"May I introduce Your Highness, Dean Kur Winchester,"

Dean walked in the room; delegates bowed. Dean bowed back with acknowledgement. Dean swiftly made his way over to the throne. Castiel held out his hand for him to sit by his right side.

"Alpha may we start with your first delegate?"

"Yes please, Fredrick," Castiel nodded at his mom's butler.

"Your Highnesses I introduce Drake Carr from Europe,"

Dean studied the man he was taller than his Alpha. Stocky built, with kind eyes. Dean noticed his scales peaked above his shirt line and secretly tried to catch a glimpse. They were raised and caught the light of the chandeliers. Drake Carr wore a belt, but Dean could not make out the colours only his inner core, they swirled bright and pure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, King Castiel, as well as you, dear Drakaina Novak." The dragon turned his head to appease Dean. "I could not wait to greet you myself, Prince Dean, I have heard so little about you. I wish to grow acquainted over the coming weeks,"

"I would like that Drake Carr," Dean smiled gratefully.

"Please remember the boy has been taught none of our ways and is only a draggling," Naomi warned.

Carr frowned. "I have a son around the prince's age, and I am sure we can find common ground,"

"Then I'm sure Dean will look forward to your visits." Castiel dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. Drake Carr left the throne room, waiting for his contemporaries to follow.

Frederick gave the family time to talk and then he introduced the next delegate.

"May I introduce Drakaina Re, from Africa,"

Isis Re bowed and stood smiling at the family. It was her first time at such a meeting and was slightly nervous.

"Child, we don't bite, ask any questions you wish," Naomi told her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, King Castiel and you also Drakaina Novak. Prince Dean, I brought a few gifts from Egypt. I heard from Gabriel you like history and languages."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yes, I do, thank you that's kind of you,"

"I have a brother your age. I hope we can talk and get to know each other."

Castiel was delighted the young dragon had taken her time to find out about his mate. "You have pleased me greatly Drakaina Re, thank you, we will talk later,"

The young dragon bowed and walked out of the room. Dean watched her with a steely gaze, the girl's shadows flowed behind her, and all he could see were greys and blacks, it made his skin itch.

"I think you should get to know her Dean. She seems like a pleasant young woman," Castiel turned to his mate.

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "No Cas, her core is rotten,"

Castiel's eyes flickered red, and he growled. "Address me correctly, omega. You will do as I tell you. Do not make this task harder on me,"

"Why won't you heed my warning?" Dean shot back hotly.

"It's in your mind, Dean, you can see if you open your eyes."

"You made a promise to me Cas. You break it so easily?"

Dean stood up and fled the room. He could hear his name being called, so started running at top speed. Rushing to the back passageways that Penny had shown him — dodging the cameras, making it to the south garden. Dean slipped out of the gate (which stupidly was unlocked) and into the forest beyond.

Searching for a place to hide, he found a hollow tree. Dragging bracken and ivy over the top, Dean got inside. All he could do was bide his time here until he could come up with a plan of action.

Xxxxx

"Please accept my sincere apologies Drakaina Derecho, Drakaina Einarsdóttir and Drake Hinoe-Tatsu. Dean's had minimal training and can be temperamental at times." Castiel walked up to the remaining delegates.

"Maybe the boy needs more lessons, your Highness that is terrible behaviour."

Drakaina Derecho rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake Saros the boy's fourteen and been brought up by humans. Dean's been in Castiel’s home for little over a month, what did you expect? I for one hope he's found safe and well,"

Saros groaned. "Forgive me, yes he's a mere child I have jet lag and lack of sleep. Please if you need help finding the boy call on me when I've had some shut-eye,"

"Let us know when you find Dean, my king," Drakaina Einarsdóttir spoke softly almost a whisper.

"Thank you, but I will find Dean. Go rest Saros old friend,"

"Come this way, let's get you back to my home," Naomi declared.

Castiel was angry and a little hurt with Deans explosive behaviour. But needed to punish the boy nothing could be done to stop that from happening. Castiel searched for Dean in the garden at first. Benny and Garth had not seen him that morning, and nothing was reported on the CCTV.

Castiel popped in to talk to Agna, but the omega thought Dean was with him. Castiel went to the library and then to his mate's room and the den. A strange feeling flooded Castiel his mate had gone and was nowhere to be found.

Castiel ran full pelt down the stairs. "Agna get Benny, Deans missing I can't find him,"

"What! Yes, Alpha,"

Castiel dashed into his office, alerting his mother and got an emergency meeting called to the house. Benny and Garth knocked on the door, and Castiel called for them to come in and sit down.

"Man, the phones and recheck the CCTV. I will search the house to make sure he's not hiding."

Agna and Castiel searched high and low, even the attic, but Deans scent was dwindling. The boy had vanished.

"Sir let's walk around the gardens again. When Dean was on the south side, he could dodge those cameras and us for that matter,"

"Yes, good idea Benny,"

The two men searched. The south gate was open; Dean indeed knew his way around the CCTV and the guards. The gateway to the forest was not locked.

"Why the fuck was this gate left open?" Castiel fumed.

"I put a padlock on it myself sir, see it's been cut," Benny growled in frustration.

The two ends dangled limply implying they had been cut but to what purpose they had no clue. 

Gabriel, Luke, Michael and Dot ran over to Castiel. The dragon filled them in.

"You're saying Deans out there with that filth after him? Why do you never believe that kid Cassie?" Gabriel's eyes grew yellow; he was going into protect mode, and the others moved back.

"Because I'm stupid, okay. How can someone like Dean possibly want someone like me? How can I fall for him to watch him walk away from me?"

"Oh Cassie, Dean loves you, he may be young, but I know that much. All that kid as ever wanted was someone to be proud of him and love him.”

Castiel sniffed. "They put one hairy hoof on my mate I will burn them to a crispy pile of ash,"

"That sounds more like the brother I know. Cassie go and find him; Dean needs you, feel him,"

Castiel searched. They all did throughout the remainder of the day and into the evening. But they had no luck no one bumped into Dean.

XxxxXX

Meanwhile, Dean had calmed down and had miraculously fallen asleep. It was dusk when he awoke. Realising he knew this part of the forest so followed the path to his old house. Now Dean maybe fourteen but was far from stupid. The demons would have people watching as soon as he entered the house, they would be on him.

There was a large white ash tree near his bedroom window. It was how he'd climbed down that fateful night. Sprinting across the garden nothing illuminated his path, but he knew his way instinctively. Dean was glad for his jeans and hoodie this time as he scaled the tree and sat on the ledge of his old room. Prising the window up, he slipped in and landed in his bedroom. 

Dean wished for more light but knew he could not draw unwanted attention to himself. Dean started his search in the attic finding a small torch in his bedside table. Where would his mum have hidden the book? If only he had time to talk to her about it, so much wasted time.

Dean kept an eye out for sounds that meant he was no longer alone — methodically searching through boxes. Under floorboards. When he’d exhausted the attic, he went to Sam's old room and did the same. Then the master bedroom. Down to the living room and the kitchen.

The only room left was his, and he knew for sure it had to be there. Dean knew he had been too long in the house, and soon would have company if only he could find his powers then he could protect himself, and Castiel would believe in him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel and Agna had a pot of soup going, and tea and coffee set out. The night was cold for summer, and a storm seemed to be on the horizon.

"I hope they find him soon, Gabriel," Muttered Agna.

Gabriel sat down and sighed, "So do I Agna. Dean must have been scared to have run off like that,"

There was a shrill ringing coming from the table, and Gabriel saw his brothers' phone. Reaching out to answer noting it was Charlie's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello, Charlie?" Gabriel nodded into the device and got up. "I'm going to find him now and take his phone,"

"Gabriel, what's going on?"

"No time I need to find Cassie," With that Gabriel ran out of the house in search of his brother.

Gabriel found Castiel by the south wall. His face was despondent and etched with worry, hands in pockets. He was alerted to his brothers' sudden appearance, turning to face Gabriel.

"Gabriel, have you any news?" A wisp of hope lilting his tone.

"You left your phone; Charlies been trying to ring you. She hacked into demon cameras. Cassie, Deans at his old house and demons are surrounding it you need to hurry,"

A shout went up from Luke and Michael, who peeled out of the garden with their men. Castiel grabbed his phone and took a final glance at his brother.

"I will bring him home safe Gabriel; no one will harm him," With that, he sped away to find his mate.

XxxxXXxxxx

Dean knew they were lurking in the garden; he felt them; his skin felt itchy and cold. Upon hearing distant voices, Dean dived into his walk-in closet and hid behind the false back. He had made it himself to protect him and his brother from his father's drunken moods.

Dean closed his eyes and prayed to the dragon deity's that he could find his book. The voices grew louder, and he knew they were in his bedroom, though muffled. The closet door opened, and he held his breath.

"Brats not here, must be hiding somewhere unless they got the information wrong," Growled the voice.

"I doubt it they would not get on the wrong side of Raven."

"No, you’re right, let's go search I can smell him. That boy's here somewhere,"

Dean heard the voices fade away, and the footsteps get lighter. Heaving a rattled sigh, Dean glanced up, seeing an anomaly in the closet ceiling. As quiet as he could, pressing with his fingers at the small dip in the wood. A sudden click filled the small space, and a wooden beam slid back.

The hollow space was small, but he could reach with his hand. Probing with his fingers feeling slight apprehension in putting his hand into an unknown dark place. Dean felt a small package and pulled on it, coughing slightly when dust rained down on him.

There were two parcels, one small the size of his hand and one the size of a large book. Dean tried to blow the dust away without having a coughing fit. Gently he opened the smaller parcel it was in a leather pouch. Tipping it into his hand, a small bottle fell out. Dean red the faded handwriting stating it was fairy dust.

Dean placed the bottle in his pocket and with trepidation opened the brown paper that enclosed the second parcel. The book was faded with age; there were twelve miniature dragons breathing fire around the edges of the cover. But that's not what caught his attention. It was the golden lettering over a red handprint in the dead centre that made his breath stop. Dean knew in an instant what it said. 'Zu'u los Kur, zu'u haal tum dii yolos.' I am Kur I hand down my flame. Dean repeated in English.

Dean sucked in his breath and placed his hand over the handprint. Power like he had never felt before zipped up his arm. A strong wind whipped around the small compartment. Dean was startled when words seeped up his hand and then up to his arm. Not able to take his right hand off the book, he moved his hoodie and watched. A dazzling light started to pour out of the book, and made a small tornado of greens, reds and oranges, twilling around the enclosure, yet he felt no harm from this phenomenon.

His head started to ache as he saw words and pictures flash by his eyes like a movie, taking in so much information in such a short period. His heart rocketed at a fast pace and sweat pooled around his brow. Dean was sure he heard whispers but could not entirely hear the low tone. His hand glowed white, and abruptly, it went dark.

Deans breathing was fast and erratic then he heard a noise in the room, his attention elsewhere. The closet was opened again, and he tried to stifle a cry.

"The boy has to be in here I swear I heard a noise,"

Dean moved slightly, and something near him fell. Eyes peered around the false back, and an arm grabbed him.

"No," Dean screamed in alarm his hands outstretched in panic.

A beam of white light shot out of his hand, blowing the false back off and sending his enemy flying. Dean peered into the darkened room; there were two bodies lying prone near the wall. In shock and holding on to his book, Dean rushed over, realising his mistake. One of the men was Lucifer the other Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got a Beta but this chapter has not been done yet. Mainly because the other chapters are being looked at first. Its school holidays and I have to have an operation soon. I will update when I can, sleeping more at the moment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for your support. xxx


	9. Blue Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally find a middle ground and get their feeling's and issues sorted out.

Dean felt as though he was drifting. Someone grounded him, held on to his hand firmly. But he wanted to break free and fly with magnificent scarlet wings, that blanketed the world and set it free from hordes of vermin that had held him captive.  

"I wish he would wake. I fear for him, mom." Dean heard the soft rumble of fire and ice, that cradled his irrational fears. 

"Castiel, give him time son. Dean will fly back to you."

"I've been nothing but misery for the poor boy. I broke a vital promise. Dean will never forgive me."

"Let's get Dean better first, then you can speak to him. Show your love Castiel, stop holding back."

"Dare I say I was scared." Castiel huffed, the mere notion fallible to the dragon. "Myself a king of worlds, frightened by a baby draggling."

Dean could hear swishes of fabric and a click of a purse opening. "Son, showing emotions does not make one weak; it makes one strong. Those who can see their weakness can overcome burdens. Those who deal with their faults will strive to do better."

"I will be honest with Dean from now on, not hold any of my fears, hopes or dreams back from him. I will guide and carry him. Let him learn, make mistakes and hold him through the good and bad times."

"You're a good dragon Castiel. The Goddess Isis does not send us tribulations we can't deal with. Now let me go and gather sustenance,"

Castiel sat with his melancholy thoughts, never letting go of Deans hand. A stray tear meandered down his cheek, but he did not move to wipe it away. Chuckling slightly at the power his boy held in his body. That blow may have killed a human; it was a good job he was kin. When Michael came to aid them, Dean was found unconscious on the floor with no sign of the demons.

Dean's eyes flickered slowly. He started to move his head and fingers. The pull of the light to tempting over the murky shadows that held him back, like claggy mud.

There was a surprised cry; Dean could hear heavy breathing. "Dean love, it's Cas. Wake for me baby boy, please." Castiel begged, running his nimble fingers through Deans sweaty hair.

Castiel grabbed the bell calling for assistance.

"Cas? Where? Oh, my head." Dean spoke in pained whispers, clearly disorientated.

 

"Hush now love, let the doctors help." Castiel rubbed the free-flowing tears, out of his blurred vision. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Castiel gasped in wonderment he thought they were a magnificent green before, but now they held power. All the greens of the known world trapped in his iris, with flecks of gold and silver interlaced. It was as if his mate held the universe in his iridescent orbs.

Dean turned his head away from Castiel and started to weep loudly. "Dean sweetheart... I-I don't understand."

Castiel pressed the bell again and started to feel agitated.  _ 'where on earth were those doctors.' _

"Cas your eyes, there like dipping my toes in a blue ocean. But I see flames of ice and cotton candy skies. Your hair is dark like a foreboding landscape, but I see twists of bronze and sunflowers that smile like sun-drenched beaches. Your both calm and wrath mixed together."

Castiel was too shocked to speak. The door suddenly burst open, and the medical staff started to mill around — prodding and poking his mate.

"Dean suddenly woke? Anything notably different Alpha?" They clambered for answers, like ants after sugar. 

Castiel did not prise his attention away from his mate but took a measured breath and nodded. "Yes, different. Dean saw me for the first time."

XxxXxxXxx

"Dean love, please try and eat something, or we will never get you home." Castiel sighed in slight irritation. 

Dean scrunched his nose up at the bland food and dropped his fork. "Cassie, can you blame him? That stuff whatever it was in its past life looks disgusting."

"Gabriel, you're not helping matters." Castiel did, however, turn his nose up at the fowl mess on Deans food tray. 

"Cas," Dean whined. "You can't make me eat this."

"No love, I guess I can't. Let me go out and buy you something decent."

Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead and went out. Honey eyes like laser beam's  settled on Dean. "So lil buddy how you feelin'?"

"Like a truck hit my body." Dean groaned, resting his head against starch white cotton sheets. 

"You did a number on Cassie and Luke. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Gabriel smirked. 

Dean gave a weak smile at the notion that he knocked two powerful dragons out. "Cas is trying too hard. Is he scared that I will vanish?"

"My brother realises he's made mistakes, wants to make amends. I thought he would spit fire when he ascertained demons were after you."

"I won't break Gabe," Dean muttered.

"Let's get you home. Then maybe life will get back to normality."

"Did they not find anyone at the house?" Dean turned to face his friend.

"Not allowed to give you information. But one of Micheal’s men is following a lead."

"I hope they get John or Al soon. I want Uncle Bobby and Sammy safe."

"Oh, and what about you?" Gabriel asked with concern. 

Dean shrugged. "I don't know why they're keeping me here."

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. Dean was so cavalier about his self-importance. "You blacked out for a long time buddy. They want to make sure you're not sick."

Dean clicked his tongue in irritation. "It's my powers; I'm not sick." 

Castiel opened the door, bags in hand. "Against my better judgement, I come supplying burgers."

Dean grinned, the smell of food, making his stomach gurgle with joy. "Sounds much better than white gloop."

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I think anything would be an upgrade then white gloop."

Castiel started fussing around Dean, making sure he had his fries, burger and vanilla shake. Plumping up pillows, and watching him like a hawk.

Dean narrowed his eyes and then grinned with mischief. "Hey, Gabe how do dragons have sex?"

Castiel spluttered, and Gabriel patted his brother on the back. "Easy now, Cassie, don't inhale, chew."

"I mean, Cas said I would know when I wanted sex, but I was never sure." Dean secretly loved seeing how red-faced Castiel had become. 

Gabriel saw the twinkle in the boy's eye's and snorted. His brother was clearly embarrassed, so he kept on with the joke. "Well, an Alpha-"

"Gabriel, Deans far too young. You will stop." Spluttered Castiel. 

"Cas I'm not a baby," Dean grumbled, trying not to giggle.

Castiel snapped his head around and growled. "Well, you've been acting like one of late."

Dean frowned and pushed his half-eaten burger away. It was a joke, that's all. Now he felt empty. "I-I think I need to sleep."

"Dean, you need to eat," Castiel whispered, knowing again he had hurt the boy. 

"Gabe, can you get the table and the lights please?" Dean turned away not able to watch the dragons any more.

"Sure, little buddy. Rest. I left some change on your side in case you wanted a snack."

"Thanks, Gabe." 

Dean pulled the covers over his shoulders and said no more. Gabriel flicked the lights out and pulled his big brother away.

"What the hell Cassie?" Gabriel hissed. 

"I don't even know anymore." With that Castiel slumped away.

Dean woke a couple of hours later feeling slightly hungry. He took the change off the table and went and got some snacks. Realising the vending machine was out of order he took a ride in the elevator to the upper floor. 

Castiel strode with confidence this time; he would put everything right. They needed to clear the air and get back on an even keel. He opened the door to find Dean gone and wandered over to the nurse's desk. 

"Do you know where Dean's gone?" He nervously tapped his fingers, waiting for a response. 

The nurse held a finger up and clicked the computer. He frowned and glanced up in discernable shock. "Dean should be in his room. He's not down for any tests, Alpha."

They both moved together like a shoal of fish, independently but together. Rushing towards Dean's room. Though Castiel did wonder why it was not like Dean was hiding under the bed. 

"His chairs gone, maybe a doctor ordered tests. Let me go double-check before we panic."

 "My mate's missing!" Castiel tried his best to hang on to the tiny thread of sanity; his blood held fire and retribution. "If they have hurt him…"

"Alpha, calm…" The wide-eyed nurse shook. Realising, for the first time, how upset the dragon in front of him was. 

Castiel's growl was like booming thunder. "I will go search for him. This is blatant incompetence." Castiel fumed his eyes littered with crimson. He ran full pelt down corridors trying to catch Deans scent.   

A dragon as the best nose of any supernatural creature. Though being in a hospital, so many smells hit Castiel all at once. Thousands of odours he had to filter, cleaning products, urine, blood, among a few. He hungered for one scent only.

Castiel closed his eyes, tried to find Dean in the chaos. 'where are you, my love?' Suddenly Castiel could see a thin red line winding from the ward to the golden elevators. Pressing the buttons harshly he waited for the ping and got in. Trying to slow his breathing, instinct told him to press up. The doors slid open, the spritely woman's voice announcing his arrival. 

Taking gulps of air, Deans scent hit him like a freight train. His eyes sort out his mate. There he was trying to help an elderly Were-bear back to her ward. "Oh, my love,"  Cas whispered fondly. A nurse trotted along and smiled at Dean and thanked him. The small, white-haired Were-bear waved, with a sob, Cas rushed towards his target. 

Dean suddenly found himself with a shuddering, sobbing Alpha dragon. Castiel's knees slipped to the floor, trying to meld into his mate's skin, to get closer. 

"Cas, what's going on? Did something happen?" Dean asked, scared now. Why was this amazingly strong dragon on his knees?

"I thought I had lost you, Dean. I could not find you and... I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much." 

Dean laid his head, on silky black hair. Holding onto Castiel's shirt, with firm hands. Dean felt his hot tears soak into his mate. 

"Cas, I fear you're not happy with me. I make you so sad, so angry. I mess up so many times. Why would you want someone like me? I'm broken…"

Castiel could not believe what this beautiful boy was telling him. He had to take charge, be the grown-up. Castiel  s tood up and cradled Deans head between large, capable hands. 

"Listen to me, darling boy. I messed up, and I realised that's okay, we all make mistakes. I have been treating you like a grown dragon. I know you feel ten feet tall, but your not. So much to learn, so powerful. Dean, I want to set you free. But I'm so scared I will lose the only purpose in my life, the only real joy, for I love you with every beat of my heart’s."

"Cas, I'm scared. I-I love you. I have cared, but no one to care for me. I guess it's hard to let people in. I know I need to talk and heal. I will never guide you wrong; you have to listen, please Cas, no matter your status,"

Castiel's eyes flickered closed, and he let out a raggy breath. "I did not want to believe one of our own was corrupt. I knew you were right, knew in my bones, because you would not lie, not about this. When dad passed away, I was young and took on the world. I guess you and I are much the same."

"We need to communicate; I know that much. Cas, I know I will be a brat. I'm a teen. I will make mistakes, and I know you will have to correct me. But I want you to love me, hold me, be there for me. Don't be a stranger like you have been; it's lonely."

Castiel wiped Deans tears with his thumb and gave a watery smile. "Then you need to tell me when I have made a mistake. I know we have many trials ahead of us, many adventures and roads to travel. Never, ever doubt my love for you. I would rescue you from hell. I would lay down my life for you."

"I know." Dean worried his lip between his teeth. "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Castiel," In a hushed whisper, slightly bashful. 

Castiel smiled then, the sun eclipsed the moon, making the world come alive. "As you are my sweet boy," Castiel leaned in and kissed sweet cherry lips, and held on to the tiny frame of his mate. 

The world around them disappeared, and it was just the two of them alone and together surrounded with love in their small content bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry about this being late. It will be corrected soon once my amazing beta gets hold of it. I'm in and out of the hospital and it's not helping matters, fuzzy with my pain meds.  
> I think Cas and Dean are sorted so I can move the story forward so I'm looking forward to that. Thank you for keeping with me at this time. I need hugs xxx


	10. Out of the Mouths of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an unexpected gift. Castiel gets news of John. The snow falls and Gabe comes and gets Dean for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta whos fast become my friend. Xxx

Dean settled in the reading room. The weather outside was changing as fall blew in from the north. The oppressive heat of summer turning into crisp, clear days. The vast open sky was painted with tones of reds, oranges and browns, as the trees lost their comfort blanket.  

Castiel was hard at work in his study and Gabriel busy elsewhere. Dean sat alone, but that feeling of abandonment did not burden him. The doorbell rang twice, and Dean heard Agna talking. The door to his room steadily opened. 

Agna smiled softly. “Dean, Dot and Charlie wish to greet you.”

Dean nodded and got up. He liked the doctor and her mate. Standing on the white line, not overly worried if he steps over. Though he doesn't want to get Castiel's pants in a twist so sticks to all the rules. 

“Hey guys, so nice to see you,”

“You to Dean.” Charlie grinned. “Castiel is letting me set up a room in the house so I can check you out. I’m afraid his grumpiness is getting slightly more protective.”

Dean giggles. “Yeah, but I understand. He thought he had lost me.”

“We’ve brought you some goodies, Dean.” Dot moved the bags over the line. “Go through them and see what you want to keep. Agna will sort the rest out for you,”

Dean knew Agna was hovering in the background, never leaving his side. The house omega feeling somewhat responsible for what happened. No matter how many times he reassures her.

“This is amazing guys, everyone has been so kind to me,” Dean's eyes get a little misty. 

“You're a part of our den Dean. Though Cassie won’t let anyone visit, everyone’s in the same mindset.”

Dean's eyes suddenly scrutinise the corridor that leads to Castiel's office. He sees nothing out of the ordinary, but there is that sweet scent of coconut, lime and the earthy tone of white musk, that lingers strongly. 

“We best be on our way, Dean. I will come and do your ob’s tomorrow.”

“Okay Charlie,” Dean steps over the line and sees the two woman out. That did not draw his mate out, so he hurries near the almost closed door, and he grabs an arm.

Castiel's grumpy face appears, and he scowls. “How did you know I was there?”

“I can scent you silly alpha,” Dean's eyes light up, and he puts his arms around his mate's neck kissing the concern off his face.

Castiel tightens his arms and kisses back. “Sorry love,”

“I’m safe here, promise,” Dean breathes in the scent that calms him. He only realised he could smell Cas, since the hospital, and gaining his powers. 

“I know love. What's in the bags?” Castiel asked, curiously.

Dean shrugs and yawns. “Come my baby draggling, time for a nap,”

“No, Cas gifts,” Dean whined. 

Castiel raises his eyebrow in warning. “I can pick you up and carry you if you don’t comply.”

Dean hangs on tighter, and Castiel rolled his eyes, scooping up his boy. “Spoilt brat,”

Dean giggles and snuggles into his mate's chest. His eyes grow heavy, and he feels warm and safe. Castiel watches with warmth in his belly. He gently undresses his mate and pulls over the covers.

“Sleep well my love,” Kissing Dean on the cheek, he goes back down and gets more work done. 

 

XxxXxxXxx

 

Later that day after his nap and lunch, Agna and Dean search through the three bags that the girls brought over. 

“Look Agna a laptop.” Dean gasped. “Oh and a Batman hoodie.” It was overly large, but he did not care and slipped it on over his tee-shirt. 

There is a pink fluffy blanket that he rubs on his face and sighs — placing it on the old reading couch. 

“You have accumulated a lot more possessions, Dean,” Agna beamed loving the fact the boy was so happy. 

“I can’t wait to show Cas,”

“What can’t you wait to show me?” Castiel comes through the door and observes his mate surrounded by chaos. 

Green eyes light up; it doesn't go unnoticed by the dragon. “Cas, see all this amazing stuff, and I have my own laptop. I can talk to Sammy without bothering you,”

Castiel sat on the floor and pulled Dean to his chest. “You're never a bother love.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Castiel realised that the den was dull and not full of life. The pink blanket sang of his mate. “Dean, I will give you my card, and you can decorate our den. It needs an Omegas touch.”

Agna beamed. “I agree, Master Castiel. I can help prince Dean.”

“Agna when it's only us call me Dean,” Dean lightly scolded. 

Agna laughed. “Anything you wish. Now I need to put the finishing touches to supper.”

Agna went out, and Dean leant against Castiel's chest. “I like this, just the two of us,”

Castiel hummed and agreed. The phone rang with a shrill claxon, and Castiel jumped up to answer it. He went out in the hallway and closed the reading room door. 

Agna nodded and went back into the kitchen when she saw Castiel grabbing the phone. “Castiel speaking,”

“Cassie, we’ve apprehended John Winchester. He was caught within a mile of Bobby Singer’s dwelling. We’re transporting him back to the farm.”

Castiel leant his head on the cold wall. “What's your estimated time of arrival brother?” Castiel asked in a neutral tone.

“We will have everything ready, by nine tomorrow morning.”

“Good. I will be there. Make sure Lukes people are covering the den.” Castiel barked the order.

There was a scoff from the other end. “We won’t leave Dean vulnerable Cassie. I will see you in the morning brother,” The line went dead, and Castiel replaced the receiver. 

Castiel clenched his fists together and tried to calm his breathing. 

“Supper is ready Master Castiel,” Agna said.

“We will be right in.” Castiel collected Dean, and they both sat at the table. 

Dean could tell from the way Castiel was acting that the call was bothering his mate. But he kept quiet. If his Alpha did not want him to know; it was no good asking and starting an argument. 

Dean kicked his feet under the table. “I see there is a carnival coming to town soon.”

Castiel slipped his hand over his mates and squeezed gently. “Sweetheart, you know we can’t let you go.”

Dean nodded sadly. “Yeah, I know.” Dean got up and popped his plate in the sink. “I have a couple of hours of homework that needs my attention. I will be in the library if you need me.” Before he left, he placed a tender kiss on his alphas forehead. 

Castiel watches Dean go with sadness in his heart. Wishing he could give him the world.

XxxXXxxxXx

It had started snowing the weather taking an unexpected turn. Dean watched out of the window, wishing he could race outside. Castiel had told him to stay where it was warm. 

The dragons here worshipped Isis, they had done so at home, but his mother was Boaluahe roughly translated as _ ‘to worship’.  _ It meant they celebrated everyone's holidays. Christian, to the Rock god of the skinwalkers. It was nearing the Pagan Yule, and the time his mother insisted on a Christmas tree and lights. They would even have a present or two. 

He held the good memories of his mom because  the bad hurt too much to think about. 

Castiel drove to the Farm. It was a place they would grow their produce and also conducted business. It was nowhere near any dwellings, so an ideal place to take their enemies. 

The snow came down thick and fast, like dancers swirling to an unknown melody. He arrived, and the farm lay quiet and serene in a blanket of virgin snow. Micheal waited with a large red golfing umbrella and opened the door for his brother. 

“Report brother,” Castiel growled not in the mood for pleasantries. 

“John is in the basement. He’s said nothing but hurl abuse at us. The mans an assbutt Cassie,” Micheal turned his nose up like an unpleasant stench offended him.

Castiel's lips twitched, and he cleared his throat.“I gather it's going to be a shock to him, that I’m involved?”

Micheal nodded. “Oh, yes. I cannot wait,”

Micheal and Lucifer were dragons of few words, but they loved their family and were loyal. “How is Dean fairing?”

“My boy is troubled. There is one way I can unburden him, but I fear that will scare him,”

Micheal stopped abruptly, and Castiel bumped into him. “Remember Cassie. Dean may be powerful, but he’s still a draggling,”

“I know. I think after today, I will offer to read his mind. This may unburden him. He’s been more affectionate with me, craves touch and praise.”

“When you meet John Winchester, you will understand why. Dean as told us little of his upbringing, but it will be made clearer. Cassie, I’ve never detested a person quite as much.”

They came to a door that leads them down metal steps, and their footfalls echoed through deserted corridors. It was cold, and water dripped from unlagged pipes. It caught them unaware sliding down exposed necks making them shiver involuntarily. 

Castiel inclined his head as Pave opened the blue internal door that led to the cells. Castiel moved with grace, and poise, and approached Johns prison. 

The dragon knew he needed to keep his temper in check. The quickening of his heartbeats was so pronounced, it felt as if  _ a military band _ was playing beneath his breastbone. 

John sat on the cot, the only furniture in the room. The walls were a stark white, against the dismal surroundings. The blankets and sheets were left in a heap on the head of the bed. He had access to a toilet in the corner and a small metal sink. 

John raised his head to see who approached, and he smirked. His hair was grizzled. His scraggly salt and pepper beard scattered over his aged face, and his brown bloodshot eyes narrowed slightly. 

“This ain't a zoo. What do you want?” John barked.

Castiel was not perturbed with Johns gruff manner. “My name is Castiel Arrow Novak. I’m the leader for the dragon kind in North America and leader of dragon-kin in the free world.”

“What does someone high and mighty, want with me?” John stood with his hands grasping the steel bars. 

“We’ve been hunting you for a year or so Mr Winchester.” Castiel stood straighter and glared at the man, asserting his dominance.

John made the bars rattle, with pent up aggression. “I still can’t see why you need me filth. Even you have laws about keeping humans locked up.” He spat. 

Castiel moved closer but out of arm's reach. “Indeed, we do. Dean Kur Winchester came under my care a little under a year ago. He was scared for his life, and I took him under my wing.”

Johns seemed to take notice now. “You're the bastards that have that brat. No wonder we couldn't find him. Do you even know his affliction? Give him back. I’ll take him off your hands, and all this shit will be forgotten,”

Castiel remained calm. His voice could freeze the deserts of the world. “I think not for you see, Dean is my mate.”

John took an exaggerated step back but got hold of himself in seconds. “That boy is nothing but trouble. I will get him back; he’s mine,”

Castiel laughed then. The kind of laugh that put dread in people and made their veins turn to ice. His eyes flashed red, and he handed his coat to Micheal, who stood like a sentinel next to him.

“I know you're not deaf, Mr Winchster. Dean is mine. Take a mate from any super, but a dragon that's a death wish. You abused that boy, made him unsure of the world. Taught him nothing but fear.”

John snorted. “The boys stupid. Always was a waste of space. The only reason he did not go the same way as his mom was that he…” John looked up and laughed like he held some shiny secret that could shatter the dragons. 

Castiel raised his eyebrow, his eyes leaked crimson, his belly full of fire. “Your biggest mistake will be misunderstanding and misjudging that boy. Mark my words John Winchester it will lead to your downfall. Castiel walked closer to his presence, making the air oppressive and deadly. 

Castiel tapped the bars, and they grew red hot. John yelped, falling on his ass. “I will leave you will this one warning. When you come, and I know you will inevitably. I’ll slit your throat and avenge the wrongs of Kur on my beloved.”

Castiel plucked his coat from the hands of his brother and swiftly turned and walked away. He could hear the shouts and curses that flowed like a raging torrent behind him. But they did not penetrate his mind. John was nothing but an ant doing its masters bidding. 

XxxXxxx

Dean sat reading a book in the library. He was bored with nothing much to occupy his mind. The door squeaked open, and he peered over the top of his book astonished to see Gabriel.

“I thought you were busy, Gabe? They told me you were away.”

Gabriel stood with a coat, hat and scarf in his hand. “Let's go play. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“But Cas said I had to stay.”

Gabriel laughed. “Cas is old, what does he know. Want to have fun?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean rushed forward and started throwing on the warm apparel. Giggling. Holding Gabriel's hand, they ran outside. 

The snow was still falling thick and fast. It was a couple of inches thick on the ground. Dean yelled with childish delight and twirled around his lashes, gathering snow crystals. 

Gabriel compacted the snow and started a fight. Benny and Garth joined the fray. Agna beamed at the boys having fun and put cookies in the oven and began grabbing cups for hot chocolate. They were not ice dragons after all. 

Castiel drove up the drive. His mind was working like cogs in the machinery. He stopped near the garage and got out only to find a snowball land in his hair. He felt his head and raised his eyebrow in the general direction of its trajectory. 

Dean stood there with wide eyes, his mouth gaping open.

“I see you can’t do as your told?” Castiel said gruffly. 

He compacted the snow and formed a ball. Before Dean knew otherwise Castiel aimed at Dean, and he yelled diving out of the way.

“Watch out guys Cassie has joined the war,” Cried Gabriel from behind a well-placed bush.

Castiel roared and started lobbing snowballs at any moving target. Deans laughter rang around the compound, and it was beautiful. Castiel knew he would have to protect his mate from the vermin that wish to hurt him and take away his innocents. But for now, he had time for fun. 

They all camped out in the reading room with the fire burning. They had mugs of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. Dean snuggled in a pink blanket while Castiel read from ancient stories of dragons long forgotten. Dean closed his eyes and lay his head on his mate's lap. He was content but knew there was a firestorm coming, but for now, they could rest. 


	11. Note: Christmas And New Year brake.

Hey guys. So, I not going to get this done over Christmas and New year. I did want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I have both my girls at home. I was told I could have the opp if someone pulled out. I would have it Xmas day if I could. The morphine makes me sleepy and I cant write. Anyway sending you all my love. Tell me all about it on the flip side xxx


End file.
